1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates in general to methods and apparatus for treating crude oil and well fluids and equipment used in conducting crude oil and well fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of producing and refining of petroleum oils it is often necessary to provide treatment of the crude oil as it is produced from the ground in order to improve the quality of the oil and to facilitate its transportation. These treatments are required since the crude oil often contains undesirable chemicals or mixtures. Paraffin and other scale-producing elements are one example of these undesirable oil components. During production, paraffin accumulations in the oil-bearing formation as well as in the tubing and pipes which conduct the oil to storage on the surface create a reduced or inefficient output from the well. Another undesirable element in crude oil is entrained water droplets. Water droplets suspended in the oil create an oil and water emulsion reducing the value of the oil and increasing its transportation costs. A common treatment for the problem of paraffin accumulations is a method of circulating chemical solvents into the affected areas to dissolve the buildup. In this method the solvents are pumped into the pipes or formations until the paraffin is redissolved into the solvent. The solvent is then removed and production of the well is resumed. However, this method is expensive and requires that the well be put out of service during the treatment. The common treatment for removal of water droplets suspended in the oil is by heating. This demulsification of the oil and water mixture is often achieved by a continuous heat application process in a tower located at the well site. Demulsification towers of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,422,028 and 3,029,580. A disadvantage of these towers is that the heat for demulsification is derived from gas or oil and thus consumes a salable product of the well.